moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.5.2
Changelog General * Change: Updated mbmode and smod map commands to preserve nextmap, allowing for rotations with mode changes. * Fix: 'teamnodmg' flag on NPCs now properly considers player damage sources. This fixes Zam Wesell on Coruscant Chase, Younglings on Jedi Temple, Separatists on Mustafar, R2 on BOC. This also means that NPCs immune to damage will also no longer be able to be knocked back. Maps * New / Change: X-Mas Duel of the Fates. (mb2_xmas_dotf) ** Updated Duel of the Fates to match main line updates. ** Removed Tauntaun. * Change: Duel of the Fates (mb2_dotf) ** Adjusted Generator elevators so they are now fully solid underneath instead of a platform to prevent getting easily squished. ** Adjusted Generator room platforms and pillars to be slightly larger. ** Generator forcefields now only become vulnerable after stage one of the secondary hack. The defending team can also hack the secondary objective panels but it will only make the generator forcefields vulnerable. ** Updated secondary spawn barriers to allow projectiles through from both sides but only allow player pass through by the respawning team. ** Adjusted clipping around N1 Starfighters and the Royal Starship to reduce the amount of flinging possible. ** Increased secondary objective hack time from 6 seconds to 7 seconds per stage. ** Added some PBR textures and shaders for use with GL2. * Change: Duel of the Fates (mb2_duel_dotf) ** Adjusted Generator elevators so they are now fully solid underneath instead of a platform to prevent getting easily squished. ** Adjusted Generator room platforms and pillars to be slightly larger. * New: Added Duel of the Fates Classic based upon B19. * Change: Jabba (mb2_jabba) ** Jabba is now immune to friendly fire. * Change: Scarif (mb2_scarif) ** FA: Chirrut, Shoretrooper models updated to new models. ** FA: Shoretrooper given new proper E-22 weapon model. * Change / Fix: Enclave (mb2_enclave) ** Fixed missing starship collision. * Change / Fix: Tantive IV (mb2_tantiveiv) ** R2-D2 is now immune to friendly fire. ** Fixed numerous geometry miss-alignments. ** Fixed collision on some doorways. ** Fixed over 2,600 texture miss alignments. ** Fixed glowing border on a panel texture. ** Fixed several instances of visible caulk. ** Added caulking to many hidden surfaces. ** Fixed several door outline textures not being consistent across the level. ** Lowered elevator & door blocking damage to 3 per tick from 999999. ** Increased amount of imperial spawns to prevent droideka related crashes. * Fix: Starkiller Base (mb2_starkiller_base) ** FA: Fixed Kylo Ren skin. * Removed: Undeadstar (mb2_undeadstar) Models * Characters ** New: Chirrut ** New: Shoretrooper ** New: Snoke ** New: Tanktrooper ** Change: Cassian Andor - Added additional sounds. ** Change: Jyn Erso - Added additional sounds. ** Fix: Baze, Nien Nunb, DeathTrooper, Tarkin - Fixed christmas hat positions. * Weapons ** New: E-22 - New weapon model replacement for Death Troopers. ** Change: A-280 - The A-280 model has been updated with higher quality first person view, and LOD meshes. Category:Patch Notes